Unrequited Love for Two, Please
by Raine20oo
Summary: I love her. You love her. We love each other. So what's it gonna be? Are you going to chose the heartache and pain that comes with loving one that will never be yours? Or will you finally see me? The one who's been here from the start. Yuri
1. Smart Off

To die, knowing it was your time had come was one thing. Dying way before your time, was another. To see a blinding flash of light, and know that you are about to die, that you can't protect the one you love most, that you're unable to stay standing, and save her… It made going to Soul Society that much harder.

When Tatsuki woke that morning, instead of finding herself in her soft, cotton sheet-covered bed, she found herself in a run down shack, laying on a dirt floor. A thin, dirty blanket covered her torso and shoulders, but did not reach her feet. She was alone. Trembling, she pulled the blanket off of herself, and stood, dusting dirt off her butt and legs. She wore a ragged kimono, nothing at all like the school uniform she had donned the morning before.

At the thought of school, memories of what had transpired before her demise flashed through her head. With a soft cry of pain, she grasped at her head, screwing her eyes shut. Orihime was okay, wasn't she? She had special powers, didn't she? She could protect herself, right? The hollow that had attacked them had been huge, the pure terror on Orihime's face flashed through her mind once again. It had easily destroyed her with that red blast, but, if she remembered correctly, Orihime had had some glowing shield. She had been protected, and then Ichigo had appeared with a giant sword a second later, right before her soul had been sucked away. Orihime was safe. Relief coursed through her, and she let go of her hair, taking a moment to examine her foreign surrounding for danger. Such things were second nature to her, after having to protect Orihime from all the creepers who dared tried to cop a feel. Silence greeted her ears.

Slowly, she made her way to the mat covering the door, and pushed it aside, taking a step out into the blinding sunlight.

The shack stood on top of a knoll, overlooking a small creek. There was nothing but grass. Tatsuki couldn't help but curse her bad luck. A _plain?_ Where would that get her? Sure, there was some water, but what about food? She huffed angrily and crossed her arms, turning her head to glare at the bright blue sky. She didn't even have _shoes_!

After a moment Tatsuki shook her head, as if throwing all thoughts away from her mind. She couldn't think of Orihime, or the problem of footwear. She had to find some people, and then Ichigo. He had been scheduled to come back in two days. The only reason he had been in their world to begin with was to visit Orihime for her birthday, which, she had to grudgingly admit, was nice of him. Orihime had been devastated when he had left to permanently stay in 'Soul Society' with Kuchiki-san. Her jealousy over that had lasted months after that, including several mental breakdowns filled with crying, screaming, and the sound of things breaking.

Tatsuki hadn't been able to find any remorse in her hurt, though. This just meant that Orihime would be staying with her the whole time. They would be able to spend time together again, something she had been deprived of ever since Kuchiki-san had disappeared. At times she had felt awful for having such thought. The only thing that kept her from beating herself up entirely was the knowledge that Orihime wasn't really in love with Ichigo. More like infatuated. The crushing of her dreams to be with him wouldn't hurt as bad.

_No! No more! I have to worry about myself! _she thought, starting off the porch.

The first thing the did was examine the area around the shack. The land in front stretched on for acres. Grass flowed gently in the breeze and a few barren trees stood off far in the distance. Behind the it was the exact same except for the silhouettes of what looked like houses in the distance.

Maybe she could find other clothes and food there, even directions.

With that in mind, Tatsuki began the days walk to the one of the worst districts in Rukongai.

* * *

Screams issued as Ichigo almost literally tore apart the next house on the dirty street.

Where was she? Where was she?! WHERE WAS SHE?!

He asked every person he saw, every person that he sensed if they had seen a seventeen year old girl, about so tall with purple-ish spiky hair.

It was all his fault. If he had just gotten there a little earlier… Tatsuki wouldn't be dead and Inoue wouldn't be begging for death. He wouldn't be on a man-hunt in a world full of souls. He couldn't even _sense _reiatsu worth shit. Sure he might've been able to sense Rukia's, but what they had had been more profound, more special than friendship.

He had been so torn up that Yoruichi had come to see why his emotions were raising his reiatsu almost over the top. When he had told her the problem she had called Soi Fon, who agreed to help, who had called Kenpachi, and Kenpachi had told Yachiru, who had told Byakuya, who told Renji, who had told Hisagi, and Ikkaku, who had told Yumichika, and Matsumoto, who had told Hitsugaya, which continued down the grape vine until almost every power house in Sereitei had decided to search for her. It wasn't enough though. Even the nineteen of them plus Yoruichi wouldn't be able to search _all_ of Rukongai for Tatsuki. And even then, only he and Yoruichi knew her reiatsu signature. The others could only rely on sight.

What Ichigo didn't know, though, as he tore apart District forty-three, was that Soi Fon, the one who had helped start the chase, had had a hunch about where Arisawa Tatsuki would end up after hearing the girls death, was heading to District seventy-four.

* * *

Pants of breath, harsh laughter, and pounding footsteps on dirt filled the air with sound. People were shoved out of the way or trampled as a woman weaved and ducked through the crowd, followed by several sneering men.

Tatsuki was running for her life. Literally. It was something she had never thought she would do. She was a black belt, after all, who's underground street fighting record was almost flawless. Even she knew, though, what a hopeless fight looked like. Nine on one was impossible. Even _if _she took out a ton, eventually one would subdue her with their larger size.

How it had come to this, she would never know. She had gone to ask for directions from the street vendors, but every time she got close to one, they would 'close' for the day. She had then decided to visit the local bar, which had people willing to give information. Yeah, walking into a pub as a single woman in a run down place like this wasn't smart, but she really hadn't expected this much desperation. Most men would've given up by now.

"Aw, come on baby!" when of the men cat called, while the others laughed. "You should feel honored I'm goin' after ya! I don't usually go after the short, flat-chested type!"

"Oh really?!" Tatsuki yelled, still trying to focus on running as fast as she could. It was a good thing she was a spirit, this constant running wasn't tiring her at all, but that also meant it wasn't hard for her pursuers. "What does getting fucked by a fat man feel like? Does it hurt?!"

"You _bitch!_" the man screamed.

"How original," she retorted, swerving around another corner. "That's the way I _fucking am!_ Don't like than go find some whore who would gladly fuck you! _Oh wait!_ I doubt _he _would want you either, you're ass hole's probably so loose a horse dick could fit in it! I bet all of you bastard's dicks are shriveled _fuckin' _prunes! That's probably why you have to resort to trying to fuck yourselves and the manliest woman in town!"

Their screams of outrage were music to her ears, and she laughed before swerving into a side alley, hoping to lose them, only to crash into a dead end.

"Come on!" Tatsuki screamed, looking around for any means to climb up the building wall blocking her way. "What is this?! A _horror _movie_?!"_

There was no escape, no pipe or uneven ridge to use as a hand hold. The yells turned to laughter behind her, and the footfalls slowed to a walk.

"Phew, what bad luck," the one who had called her 'baby' mused. "Run into a wall?"

Tatsuki scowled, and clenched her fist, not turning to look at them. She would make a pact right there. She would protect her virginity, or die trying.

And they sure as _hell _weren't gonna make it outta hear intact.

The men watched the woman in front of them, satisfaction written on their faces. She was hunched over, obviously shaken. The men strained their ears as she mumbled something.

"Huh? Speak louder!" the leader said, thinking it was some sort of plea for mercy.

"I said," the woman raised her voice, and spun around. "I'm going to castrate you all!"

The men had never heard, or seen someone so determined. Stupid as they were, they never even expected a woman with fighting spirit. She wasn't a shinigami, but if they hadn't run into her, she would've made a great one. Or at least, that's what _they _thought.

Anger replaced the contempt and the leader of the bunch, motioned a man forward. It was quite possibly the worst mistake he would ever make in his now shortened life.

Tatsuki leaped, drop-kicking the man in the face. As soon as she landed, three more were on her. She ducked from a punch aimed at her head, and smirked when it hit another man trying to sneak up on her from behind. She wove out of the way as a man tried to tackle her, and reached out.

* * *

Soi Fon watched, amused as the man trying to body slam the woman, who, by all account, looked like the Arisawa Tatsuki Kurosaki-taichou had described, screamed in pain. She wasn't even a man, but the torture of almost getting your balls ripped off by being twisted _through _a hakama had her wincing.

More cries of pain were heard, followed by sobs.

The girl didn't have bad reflexes. Top-notch for someone who had wasn't a shinigami. Her insults were amazing too. Unbeknownst to Tatsuki herself, Soi Fon had been watching the whole time. Admittedly, Soi couldn't help but acknowledge why those men would want her. She was beautiful- in an athletic sorta way. She was toned, tan, and though flat-chested, womanly. Soi smirked. But over all of that, her insults were definitely the best part.

The taichou let her legs dangle over the rooftop as she watched one take on nine.

* * *

Tatsuki slid smoothly into a crouch, leg flying out and kicking a charging thugs legs out from under him. The one who had first attacked her hadn't gotten up yet, but the others were, and even she couldn't look in all directions at once. Her power and speed had increased, she realized, as she once again threw off another attacker. Being a soul had more than one benefit.

"Got ya!" a voice behind her yelled triumphantly. A pair of strong arms wrapped around her, momentum and weight carrying the to slam into the wall.

"Sssshiiit!" Tatsuki cursed, struggling, as she was thrust upon the wall, and subdued by another. "She's mine!" the man she had almost decapitated fully in the nether regions, cried, slowly tottering to his feet. "I rip her fuckin' nipples off!"

Tatsuki sneered, "Why don't you do that to your buddy here," she motioned with her head to the brute holding her. "He's got bigger boobs than I do."

"Shut up, bitch!" her captor ordered, slapping her.

"Is that all you guys can think of to call me? '_Bitch'_? What's next? '_Cunt'?"_ she provoked, hoping to make them mad. It didn't work_. _

One of them men in front licked his lips, and started forward.

"I swear to God if you try to kiss me I'll bite your tongue off." When he continued she bared her teeth, "Try me." Proving her point, because the man backed away.

"Obviously we'll get no where with this one," the leader muttered, pulling a knife out of his shirt pocket. "At least- not while she's alive."

The hair on Tatsuki's nape stood up, and her eyes widened before narrowing again. "Technically I'm dead, get it right you bastards."

"Well then, when you're body stops moving. Is that better?" he advanced, using a whole in the hilt of the knife to twirl it on one finger.

That's when everything exploded. Well, not exploded exactly, but all of a sudden men were flying everywhere, and the air was so heavy Tatsuki couldn't breathe.

"It's insulting to hear dogs like you talk like that about a true fighter," a female voice spoke.

Tatsuki opened her eyes (when had she closed them?) to the back of a petite woman dressed in black with a white haori. She had a katana attached to her back.

The men who had been about to kill her were scattered everywhere, slumped against walls, and face down on the ground. Most were bleeding.

The man Tatsuki had tried to castrate was crying and once again clutching his crotch, indicating he had probably been kicked there again.

"Are you Arisawa Tatsuki?" the woman's who had saved her's voice made Tatsuki's gaze snap back to her.

"What if I am?" she asked, guarded, pressing herself against the wall for support.

"I'm here to take you to Kurosaki Ichigo," the woman turned, setting her gaze upon Tatsuki.

She wasn't Japanese, Tatsuki realized. Her eyes were different, and she had a slight accent. She was just as flat-chested as Tatsuki herself, and her hair was cut short, with two wrapped braids with rings running from the back. "Who are you?" Tatsuki asked, curious despite herself.

"My name is Soi Fon," Soi said, smirking. "And I'm going to be your captain when you join the Gotei 13."

* * *

**PHEW! I'm just gettin hit by all kinds off story ideas lately aren't I? **

**Anyway, this is probably the most CRACK pairing I will ever do, _ever._**

**But I couldn't help it, I thought of how unrequited both of their loves were (hence the title) and the BOOM.**

**This will be yuri by the way. Just a warning. **

**So if you want me to continue, and like the idea, please review!**

**Cause reviews are like my drugs!**


	2. Between A Rock And A Hard Place

Tatsuki woke up in a dark room, disoriented, dizzy, and utterly alone. Her head throbbed with fierce intensity, pain spiking through her skull with each heartbeat. Fear gripped her. There were no furnishings to decorate the dimly lit space, nor were there doors or any other type of exit. No doors meant no escape. This room was a prison.

Panic swelled inside of her and she swallowed hard, a hysteric scream clawing at the back of her throat. If there was one thing Tatsuki feared above all else, it was a cage. She beat back her terror and took a few deep breaths, trying to think with a calm mind. The first thing to address was how she had gotten here.

She couldn't remember anything.

She stood, blinking rapidly as she was overtaken by a sudden rush of dizziness. The floor was stone and cold beneath her feet. The walls were plain gray. She couldn't find the light source that allowed her to see.

There was absolutely no way out of the room. The walls were seamless with the floor and ceiling. She walked every inch of the stone beneath her, one foot in front of the other, with the hope that she might hit a switch that would allow her to leave. When that produced nothing, she did the same with her hands to the walls. Eventually admitting defeat, she slid to the floor, fighting back tears.

There was no way to tell time in her prison. Tatsuki didn't know how long she had been sitting in the corner, but it felt like forever. Hours passed by with no change, and she finally grew frustrated enough to pace. When that produced no satisfying result, she dropped to the floor to do her usual workout routine. It was different from usual, though. Her body somehow felt _lighter. _

The mental stimulation and pleasure that she gained from intensive exercise couldn't last forever, however, and she was eventually reduced to counting the seconds in her head, skipping a few along the way like a broken alarm clock.

The mysterious light never abated and she was forced to fall asleep in the lit room on the cold, hard floor.

The next morning presented itself with a whole new problem. She was hungry. Starving, in fact. After at least an hour of staring at the floor with no food magically appearing anywhere, she repeated the day before's routine of pace, exercise, count.

She repeated it once again when counting became too much.

Food still hadn't appeared when her eyelids began to grow heavy and, with an empty belly and heavy heart, she fell sleep.

The next morning arrived slowly. There was still no food and Tatsuki was beginning to grow desperate. If she didn't eat or drink something soon, she would die. Dying of dehydration or starvation was not how she had imagined herself going, and it wasn't something she particularly desired. If she died, she wanted to go out fighting.

An image rose, unbidden, in her mind of Inoue and she felt her throat constrict. How long had it been she had seen Orihime? It felt like forever. She wished that she could at least remember the last conversation with her. All she could remember was… her scream. But that made no sense.

Despite being plagued by vague memories and thoughts, Tatsuki went through her routine of pace, exercise, count before curling into a ball on the ground. Her stomach hurt. Her mouth felt like paper. Whoever had put her in this damn cell was a fucking idiot. What was the point of throwing her in a fucking room to die? Why not just kill her and get it over with?

Exhausted by the lack of nutrition and life-sustaining water, Tatsuki fell into a light slumber instead of repeating her routine. She was awoken by a hand suddenly covering her mouth, cutting out her oxygen supply, and something slippery and strong gripping her legs and arms together. She panicked, twisting and thrashing wildly, and tried to throw her attacker off of her. She was weak, however, and constrained, and it took very little effort on her captor's part to force her into submission.

She panted harshly, still trying to twist her arm free despite the obvious futility of it all.

"Stop it, you fool," a harsh voice ordered from behind her. Without meaning to she froze, shocked into silence by the realization that she _recognized _that voice. It was female yet low-pitched, threaded with hostility, annoyance, and contempt.

Tatsuki jerked her head around and looked up at the person currently pinning her to the ground, eyes wide. "_You," _she spat. Now she remembered. She had died protecting Inoue. This was the woman had approached saying she was on familiar terms with Ichigo. But after that Tatsuki remembered nothing. Did that mean…? No. There was no way that-

"You… you knocked me out. You _bitch." _

The woman said nothing and instead gave Tatsuki a look so chilling that it probably made most sane people run. It only made Tatsuki want to elbow her in the face really hard.

That train of thought was interrupted as Tatsuki was forced to her feet with a twist of her arm and shoved towards a doorway in the wall that _hadn't been there before. _She wanted so badly to make a move to escape out of the door, but she had a feeling that would not end well. The woman leading her emanated a degree of power similar to Ichigo's, and, despite the fact that every fiber of Tatsuki's being screamed for release, she wasn't that stupid. She would be crushed.

The door led to a long hallway. The small and surprisingly delicate hands trapping her arms did not let go or loosen at all. If anything, they tightened even more for every step Tatsuki took.

Soi Fon, or as Tatsuki had inwardly already begun affectionately dubbing her, "The Bitch," led her down two more corridors before shoving her through another door. This room was far from empty. Both sides were lined with people dressed like Soi Fon, and they felt just as powerful. Tatsuki guessed that these were the elite of Soul Society, just like Ichigo. The only problem was that Ichigo wasn't there. Where was he? What if, without him, they decided to hurt her?

She wanted to slap herself for even thinking like such a weakling. She didn't need Ichigo's help. Not now, not ever.

"Arisawa Tatsuki, childhood friend of captain Kurosaki Ichigo," a booming voice announced from the front of the group. It was an old man with a flowing white beard and a face covered with scars. He was bent over a cane, but that did not affect the aura of power that flowed through and around him, blanketing the room. It was suffocating. Tatsuki refused to let them see how much it was affecting her and settled for glaring at the floor.

"Do you know why you have been brought before us?" he asked, voice accusatory.

This, in turn, only served to make Tatsuki angry. "No, I don't!" she growled. "All I know is that _she-" _she gestured violently towards Soi Fon with her head-" told me that she knew Ichigo and that she was a part of Soul Society, and then _bang- _I wake up in a _prison. _I nearly starved to death!"

The old man looked unimpressed. Soi Fon's grip tightened painfully on Tatsuki's arm as she leaned forward to hiss, "Be _respectful, _you cur."

Cur? _Really? _

"Arisawa Tatsuki," the old man continued, unfazed. "You are charged with high treason against the entirety of Soul Society and the Human World."

Tatsuki ground her teeth together as Soi Fon forced her to her knees and prostrated her on the ground. "What treason?" she yelled, letting out a hiss of pain as Soi Fon kicked her in retaliation.

All around her, people traded glances of amusement as if what she had said was incredibly funny. Tatsuki didn't understand what was going on. She had died and came to Soul Society. What could she have possibly done to anger these people- these _shinigami- _to such an extent? _Treason? _How could she have possibly committed treason? They were falsely accusing her of a crime she didn't even know about. The thought only made her even angrier.

Soi Fon let out sound of contempt and said in a voice so low only Tatsuki could hear- "_Pathetic_. Shaking like a leaf from fear. I was wrong about you."

She _was_ wrong. Tatsuki wasn't shaking out of fear. She was shaking out of indignant fury.

"I didn't do anything," Tatsuki grit out, teeth clenched. "I don't even know what I'm being accused of."

"You continue to lie?" the old man thundered.

"I'm not lying!" Tatsuki yelled in retaliation. Soi Fon gave her another sharp blow to the side.

"If I may speak, Soutaichou-" A man stepped forward, bowing in respect towards the old man. The soutaichou, Tatsuki thought, shock coursing through her. Ichigo had told her once about the leader of Soul Society. Ichigo hadn't said much because he hadn't _known _much, but there was one thing that he was adamant on. The soutaichou was one for making rash decisions. Not because he was a bad person, but because when the safety of Soul Society was threatened, his first reaction was to eradicate anything identified as a threat as soon as possible. He didn't care whether the person might be innocent or not, he would kill them.

Tatsuki anger was tempered by fear as she realized what that meant. None of her allies from Soul Society were at this meeting. She was alone at the mercy of this man who didn't care if she lived or died.

The captain who had stepped forward was the weirdest of the bunch- with a twisted headpiece, blue skin, and disgustingly long fingernails. The manic look in his eyes when he turned to stare made Tatsuki recoil as every sense in her body screamed that something was wrong. Something was off.

This man was insane.

The soutaichou nodded his approval. "Continue, Kurotsuchi-taichou."

The blue-skinned man smiled. It wasn't a pleasant smile. "I have a new invention that I wish to test and I believe that Arisawa-san may be able to help." At this, he turned his feverish gaze on Tatsuki. "It may also allow us to force the information we want from her without extensive torture."

Tatsuki eyes widened in horror. She felt Soi Fon tense above her.

The old man paused, contemplating the option. "And what is this invention?"

"It's a simple mixture created to force her to spill all of her secrets, even the ones buried in the deepest part of her mind. An infallible truth serum. She will not be able to fight it," the man- Kurotsuchi- explained, his teeth bared.

Tatsuki couldn't speak as her gaze flitted from the insane captain to the head of Soul Society. She found herself praying. To what, she wasn't sure. It seemed redundant, considering that she was already technically in 'heaven.' But what else could she do? Certainly not beg for mercy. She would never. She had too much self-respect for that. And it wasn't like she had anything to tell them anyway- she had no clue what they were even talking about.

The soutaichou turned back to Tatsuki. "I will give you an option," he said, lifting and slamming his curled and wooden cane into the stone floor. "Tell us all you know now and you will be saved from this serum. Or, if you refuse, Kurotsuchi-taichou will use his serum and you will be forced to tell us more than just the information we seek."

"Great! Wonderful! You all are just so merciful! A choice-" Tatsuki tried to force down her panic with sarcasm. It wasn't working. "That's all fine and dandy but- um- I didn't _do _anything. Why won't you believe me?"

Kurotsuchi let out a shrill laugh. "Believe you? When you are so obviously guilty?" he strode forward, pulling a vial of some type of purple liquid out of the folds of his haori.

Tatsuki, without thought, began fighting against Soi Fon's hold in panic. Soi Fon didn't react as harshly as she had the past few times, though she didn't let go.

"Soutaichou- I don't agree with this." The protester was an older woman with a single braid that wrapped around the front of her neck. Her tone was motherly and firm, as if she was admonishing a child. "What if it's some type of poison?"

"Why would I want to kill the prisoner, Unohana-taichou? Wouldn't that defeat the purpose of interrogation?" Kurotsuchi asked, voice pleasant and eyes wide.

"Even so," Unohana replied. "Every person has their secrets. This serum does not bode well in it's creation."

Then, to Tatsuki's utter shock and disbelief, the small and petite captain who had given her nothing but hell since she had woken up in that fucking prison spoke up from above her. "I agree. Something this powerful should be monitored and limited to only certain occasions. It could be easily used as a weapon against Soul Society."

Kurotsuchi let out an angry snort. "Nonsense. Only I can brew this potion and only I know the vital components. The mixing process itself is incredibly difficult. This is the only vial in existence."

"And yet you're so eager to use it?" Another captain asked with an easygoing smile on his face. He was dressed in a ridiculous pink haori. "I don't think you're being entirely truthful, Kurotsuchi-taichou."

"Just because it is difficult to make does not mean that I cannot remake it. I have complete confidence in my ability to mix another potion if needed," Kurotsuchi spat before spinning back to address the old man. "Soutaichou-sama, please. Let me test this serum. You can judge it's potency and use by watching it's affects. It's the safest way."

"Continue," Soutaichou ordered.

Soi Fon's grip tightened on her again, leaving Tatsuki helpless as the man who was most certainly the _least _qualified person in the room to be giving out untested materials crouched down beside her and unscrewed the the cork from the vial.

"Don't touch me, you sick fucking bastard," the purple-haired woman snarled, turning her face away.

Kurotsuchi giggled. "You're just making it harder for yourself. You _will_ take this, voluntarily or not."

Tatsuki didn't respond. Like hell she would allow them to tear away her secrets without a fight.

Kurotsuchi smile grew bigger, and he shook his head before glancing up to Soi Fon, who was still perched on Tatsuki's back. Tatsuki let out a grunt as the woman grabbed the back of her head by her hair and forced her face upwards.

The blue-skinned man used a single hand to seize her jaw and force it open. In the blink of an eye, he tipped the liquid down her throat and closed her mouth. He dropped the vial and pinched her nose shut. She could only hold her breath for so long before she had to drink the vile-tasting liquid. It was only once she had swallowed that Kurotsuchi released her nose. She gasped for air, shooting a blood-curdling glare at Kurotsuchi's back as he walked away.

Soi Fon let go of Tatsuki's hair and let her fall forward once again.

"The potion will only take a minute to kick in, Soutaichou," Kurotsuchi spoke as he fell back into line with other captains. "When it does, she will tell us everything."

"Fuck you all," Tatsuki spat.

Inwardly, she was terrified. What would she say under the control of this serum? What would she reveal about herself? What secrets would these _strangers _hear?

She hadn't done anything to warrant arrest or execution. She hadn't done anything to deserve this.

Unwilling to let them see her expression or the emotion in it, Tatsuki hunched to the ground and pushed her face into the stone floor.

A second later and the world was spinning. Her head was buzzing and her heart pounding. She felt light-headed, fuzzy. It was… weird.

A familiar voice spoke from somewhere far away. "She is ready, Soutaichou."

"Good," another voice replied. Then- "Speak, Arisawa Tatsuki. Reveal the things you wish to keep hidden."

Tatsuki felt warm as if she was draped in a heated blanket. The dizzying feeling was worsening. The voices in the background blurred. The pressure on her back was growing unbearable. Unable to stop herself, she tipped over to hit the ground on her side.

She would remember nothing more the next time she awoke.

* * *

**I'm going to be completely honest with you guys-**

**I didn't think I was going to be able to continue this one. Not because I didn't love the feedback because- god, it was wonderful. It didn't even really deserve it. **

**But now I've got something like a plot developed and maybe some romance and hopefully I won't let you down. **

**So please review. Tell me if you like or if you don't.**

**But if you don't then give me a good reason besides the fact that it's crack. And yuri. Because I would assume that was fairly obvious from the description and if you didn't like such things than you wouldn't have read it. **

**Till next time!**


End file.
